Flies, mosquitoes, ants and cockroaches pollutes the environment, spreading bacteria and virus via kitchenware, utensils, food, etc., adversely affecting human health. Other pests infest food storages, collections and wooden products, causing irreparable losses. Traditional ways of exterminating the above mentioned pests are to apply insecticide sprays or pesticidal drugs. Insecticide sprays have limited longevity, hence requiring repeated application, continuously polluting to the environment. Pesticides are highly toxic in large amounts, when used under inadequate supervision would pose a threat in particular to children and pets. It is desirable to have a solution which is effective and long lasting.